Halfsun
She belongs to this spoon person. Do not steal. She is NOT a Deathtouched. Awesome coding by Forge the Hybrid! Appearance Halfsun is a wanderer, never truly having a place to call home. Her bones jut out from her sides, every rib neatly outlined by dark scales. Her stone-grey underscales are chipped and covered in dirt. She wears an old brown t-shirt with a tattered light grey cloak and black pants. Halfsun has red eyes, usually having dark ink around them. She keeps a single iron dagger with her, strapped to her side by a brown leather belt. The brown sail on her neck is marred with tears and holes from her past, and scars line her snout, a particularly nasty-looking one running across her neck. Her expression is one of a runaway: strained, anxious, starved. Her eyes, through the tiredness and stress, gleam with knowledge and a dark secret. A secret that could cost Halfsun her life. She is half ghost. Abilities METABOLISM: Halfsun can go for weeks without food and be perfectly fine. FIRE: Halfsun has fire that is cooler than a SandWing's, but still causes decent damage. PARAMORMAL VISION: Halfsun can see ghosts and communicate with some. She cannot harm them or be harmed by them, but she will seemingly have a conversation with nobody when she is actually talking to a close friend, Oakclaw, a ghost Terrakinetic SwiftWing. TELEKINESIS: Halfsun can create psychic fields/borders and telekinetically move objects. It takes varying amounts of concentration, depending on the force applied to the barrier or the size of the object to be moved. History Halfsun was raised in the second Night Kingdom, a servant for Queen Battlewinner. She was foced to cater to every whim of the queen. Failure to do so would result in beatings or some other form of punishment, usually denying her most of her food for months on end. This could be one of the reasons her body processes nutrients so slowly. She desperately wanted to leave and go to the main continent, but she was never allowed to do so without a gang of guards following her. Despite her maltreatment, she was considered beautiful by many of the NightWings, but was forbidden to talk to almost anyone. Occasionally, she would make small talk with guards as she gathered fruits for the queen, but she knew better than to talk too much. She knew a servant must keep their head down and listen to what others say. As Battlewinner said, "Listen and obey, nothing else." Around the age of fifteen, she went through the normal rebellious stage that all adolescents have. She managed to work with minimal complaint. Halfsun was seventeen, at the time. The queen had ordered her to gather fruit for a royal dinner that was giant to be hosted later that evening. She was sent out with a single guard in training-Future. She had talked with him several other times, and had thought of him as a close friend of hers. On that day, at noon, he told her that he loved her. He applied to be her guard, and the queen said he had to guard her whenever she went out to the main continent. On her third time out with him, they ran away together. Of course, Battlewinner was furious and sent hordes of guards to find them. WIP Relationships she is lonelyyyy please add frens Crystal: "I can relate to everything she says. Her fears, her past, her likes and dislikes. She's such a great dragon, I want to be friends with her for eternity." Deadsea: "I don't know too much about him, but he's very nice to me. I would also like to know his siblings." Icebreaker and Vicious: "Icebreasker can be a little too fast-paced at times, but he is a very good friend. Vicious is interesting, but his riddles are fun, even though that's all they speak. Sunset: "She's beautiful. I like that she's quiet. She got me to read this really good scroll…" Paradise: "I haven't known Paradise for very long, but she's an amazing dragon. I look up to her." Gallery File:20170412_193707.jpg|Done By LoveTheRain Category:DriftWings Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Occupation (Explorer)